lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Doctor
With no body and no evidence, Detectives Goren and Eames try to put together a case against a plastic surgeon who might have killed his wife. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Robert Knepper as Dr. Peter Kelmer * Barbara Garrick as Jennifer Barish * Penny Balfour as Lisa Voight * Judie Aronson as Valerie Kelmer * Robert Hogan as Judge Van Vliet * Donna Hanover as Lauren Barbera * Stephen Rowe as Dr. Nathanson * Cullen O. Johnson as Milton Barish * Cynthia Darlow as Eleanor Barish * Peggy Pope as Brenda Hodge * Ken Garito as Dan Corley * Camilla Enders as Nurse Honig * Slava Schoot as Turkovic * Christopher Wynkoop as Rudd * Adoni Anastassopoulos as D'Alacosta * Jean De Baer as Medical Examiner * Joe Bacino as Dave * Holly Natwora as Lacey * David Derek Rogers as Murray * Bill Fairbairn as Burbage * Haynes Thigpen as Jarmen * Harriet Hall as Secretary * Linda Murrell as Forewoman * Brian Hyman as Armand (uncredited, scenes deleted) * Eliot Sash as Chief of Patrol (uncredited) References References Quotes "But from Saturday afternoon, not a peep from her." "Maybe she had laryngitis." : - Robert Goren and James Deakins "Your Honor, if we search his car and his apartment and it turns out that his wife is alive, where's the harm?" "It's the 4th Amendment, detective, not the 3 and 2/3s Amendment." : - Robert Goren and Judge Van Vliet "So let's check our status here. No corpus delicti, no evidence of foul play, no evidence Dr. Kelmer is guilty of anything except being a son of a bitch. I miss anything?" : - James Deakins "You steal my car, you rip it apart. Didn't you talk to the witness who saw Valerie?" "Well, you know us, we're like dumb dogs. We get a scent and we follow it." : - Dr. Peter Kelmer and Robert Goren "He did it. You saw him. You saw his rage." "I did, Detective. But the jury never will. And his lawyer is no fool. She'll never put him up on that stand." "You can put me on the stand. I'll get him up there." : - Robert Goren and Ron Carver "We got these photos from a private investigator. This thing you're doing to the doctor with your tongue. What business is that, strictly?" : - Robert Goren "I've got a case without forensic evidence. A case without..." (laughs) "...I can't even prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the victim is even dead!" : - Ron Carver "She believes everything you tell her. She's giving up her life to follow you to Colorado? I mean, she's even letting you hack into her face because you have an issue with her cheekbones." : - Robert Goren "How do we like being an annex to the Missing Persons Bureau?" : - James Deakins "He thinks we're idiots; he's playing with us. I wanna shove a stick in Kelmer's cage and see what he does." : - Robert Goren "You stupid idiots." "Sticks and stones." : - Dr. Peter Kelmer and Alexandra Eames "The woman has boyfriends coming out of her ears!" : - Alexandra Eames "She's like a little puppy in your hands, pissing all over herself with excitement." : - Robert Goren ""Trust me." Hell of a closing argument." : - Ron Carver Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Robert Bierenbaum case. He was a plastic surgeon who has been convicted in October 2000 of murder in the strangulation death of his wife, Gail Katz-Bierenbaum. The death occurred in their Manhattan apartment on July 7, 1985. Bierenbaum, a licensed pilot, took a two-hour flight in a Cessna 172 from Essex County, New Jersey over the Atlantic Ocean on the day that Gail had vanished. He failed to mention this fact to authorities during their initial questioning. The prosecution stated that Bierenbaum discarded his wife's dismembered body in the ocean. The victim's body has never been recovered. Bierenbaum was sentenced to twenty years to life in prison in New York. He appealed, but the conviction was upheld in the New York state Supreme Court. (Source: ) * The script from "The Good Doctor" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles first season episode "Scalpel". Good Doctor, The